Death Before My Eyes
by galwidanatitud
Summary: This is a short story about what goes on inside a man's head when faced with death.    Disclaimer:  I Do Not Own Twilight!  I am not earning money from this.  Just having a little fun with the characters.
1. Chapter 1

James POV

Death…Who would've thought that at the age of thirty I would be staring it at the face. I had so may dreams and aspirations. Fantasies I've yet to fulfill. Money to spend and women to fuck. I was just starting to enjoy the fruits of my hard earned, all be it illegal, wealth. But instead of lounging under the sun on the beach in the Bahamas, here I am hands tied behind my back, knees bent on a dirty floor, in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of fucking nowhere, with a gun being held on my forehead.

Sweating bullets and looking around my surroundings, hoping to find redemption….all I see are the other useless FBI and US Marshall agents who are also in the same predicament as I am. Agents who promised me my safety in exchange for my testimony against the biggest and most brutal Mafia Don in the country. And what do I get for my most generous contribution?...DEATH!

My name is James Flannigan and this is my story.

Standing in front of me, holding a Glock to my forehead is Isabella Swan. The so called other witness. A victim, a real innocent. That's my opinion at least. And behind him the man himself. His arms wrapped around Isabella, goading her and whispering in her ear whatever it is that monsters whispers in the ear of their slaves is Edward Masen. The green eyed monster. And I don't mean jealousy…I mean a real monster wrapped with good looks and the greenest set of eyeballs I've ever seen.

Edward Masen. I have to admit the man is one of a kind. A product of the marriage between an Italian mob princess and an Irish Don. It was the time when the Russians were trying to take over that the Italians and the Irish decided to combine forces and crush their one common enemy. I grew up with the man. I was older by a couple of years but that doesn't mean anything in my world. Edward is the chosen one by virtue of birth. Although I would be a fool to think that he had it easy. He was trained from a very young age to be ruthless. I've seen his own father torture him to test his worth. He made his first kill when he was 13. We were all made to witness the bloodbath that day. Children our age.

Being the son of an accountant with the Irish Mafia, I was never required to spill blood. Even if I am already a made man, my duties lie on keeping the numbers. Making sure that every income earned is safe and untraceable. Keeping the legal and not so legal income separated and itemized.

Shaun Flannigan, my father, was well respected by both Italians and the Irish. Not only because my father was a wizard with handling the Mafia's money but also of his loyalty and making the supreme sacrifice in the name of the family. About a decade ago, the FBI got a wind of my fathers activities and was about to be arrested. With warrants in hand and the cavalry in his doorsteps, he burned his office with all the incriminating evidence and shot himself in front of the arresting agents rather than be taken in. His last words were "My life for my own!" The agents may have been baffled by this declaration but not the Family. We all knew what he meant. That he was giving his life for his family…the MAFIA. After that moment, the Flannigans were set for life. And when they discovered that I have inherited my fathers talent for shuffling numbers, I was immediately absorbed into the fold.

And the pay was, how do I put it in words….totally awesome!

And life went on. The Russians were crushed. Like I said, Edward was ruthless. Looking into his eyes, sometimes I feel like looking through the devils' eyes himself. Edward is well educated and very cunning. It's rare that he acts in anger. Everything is well calculated with his actions. Anything from approving a simple drug transaction to choosing the women he fucks. And that is where Isabella Swan came into the picture.

Isabella is the girl that Edward own. Being as cautious and in effect as paranoid as he is, he has developed a liking for owning sex slaves. He wouldn't just screw any random girl. Not even girls of standing in the Family doesn't appeal to him. He hated the way these women throw themselves at him. He knew the reason behind this. As good looking and as powerful as he is, I really can't blame the man. Being articulate with a great sense of fashion doesn't hurt either. Hell, to be honest, I envy the man. That's probably the reason why I'm in this hell of a mess to begin with. The envy and jealousy for the man. But I digress.

Edward buys his women. No, not prostitutes, but women who were kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder. He always makes sure that these women are clean and safe. And then he trains them. It's more like breaking them, actually. He has his particular taste of copulating and he makes sure that his slaves gets everything right. Control is his main motivation for this. No woman lasted longer than two months. It's a vicious cycle really. He buys them, he breaks them and then throws them away. And he is very picky of his acquisitions. That's why all these years he's only had 10 slaves all in all. He started this pattern when he reached 21. And now that he is 28, I would say that's picky.

All these changed when a year ago Edward came home with a very naked, tied up and tear streaked face woman. Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. James, James, James. I am really disappointed with you my brother. What would your father say if he was alive. It's a good thing that he is not here to witness your fall from grace." Edward coldly stated, while staring at me with those devilish eyes.

"Isabella, my pet. What do you think should we do with James here?" he asked.

"I'm sure there are plenty of worms around that needs feeding Master." Isabella answered, while looking at Edward with adoration and love.

"Right you are my pet, right you are." Edward laughed sending a shiver down my spine.

Isabella. The Virgin Slave. That was the name the men called her when she first came to the mansion. She was different from all the other slaves. Edward's taste has always been the same. Petite, brunette and white. He likes them small so he could easily control them easily. Not that his frail. The man is strong and muscled. Not like brawny big muscled like his bodyguard Emmett but lean and strong. I've seen him crush a man's face with one punch so there was never any doubt about his strength. Like I said it's all about total control. I think manhandling his slaves arouses him. That's why he has them one at a time only. So he could give the one slave his undivided attention. Brunette, well I don't really know about that. That's his preference I guess. White…not because he's racist or anything. I think it's only because the bruises stands out against white skin better. Like I said, brutal and sadistic to boot. But most importantly, Edward prefers women not young girls. Most of the women who came through that door were in their early twenties. And women this age nowadays don't have the restraint to preserve their virginity. But that was never a problem with Edward. As long the woman appeals to him and his sure that they're clean, he wouldn't complain.

Now Isabella is different. Long and thick mahogany hair, heart shape face, big doe eyes, long lashes, pouty lips and creamy skin so white it's almost translucent. And she really is small. Just barely 5'2" and slim, she truly is Edward's type. And when word got around that this 21 year old woman is a virgin, it was an unexpected surprise. Of course that virginity didn't last long. That clearly ended the first night she stayed in Edward's room. Or rather chained up on Edward's bed. The echoes of her screams and cries of pain still lingers in my brain. I whacked off three times that night with those sounds. I guess I'm just as sick as Edward. All the men were hoping that Edward would tire of her soon so we all could have a taste. That has always been the pattern. Two months tops and he gives the slave to the men.

Imagine our surprise and chagrin when three months has passed and he was still playing with her. These first three months was both torturous and erotic at the same time. Watching Edward walk around with a naked Isabella on a leash, literally. She was a fiery spitfire at first. Defiant to the core. But slowly that fire in her eyes was being replaced with fear. The more fear her eyes shows, the more elated Edward feels. It was so obvious to the naked eyes. And then with fear came the look of self-preservation. Edward's visits to his playroom, or the dungeons as we all call it, has been more often than ever. Almost every night he would take Isabella in the dungeons and everytime they come out, Edward would be covered with sweat, breathing hard but with a satiated smirk on his face. More often than not he would be carrying Isabella bridal style and unconscious. Evidence of their activities is apparent. Marks of whips and canes obvious on her skin. Edward truly is a master at these forms of tortures. He could give you maximum pain without leaving any permanent marks.

But on the fourth month something changed. Exactly four months to the day Isabella arrived, Edward came home after an organization meeting and took Isabella straight to the dungeons. They stayed there for three straight days. During those days Edward will only come out to get food. At the same time big things were happening around us. Competition to the Family were being "taken care of", so to speak. There were none stop activities. Since I'm only in charge of the books, I was not privy to these information but I know Edward just ordered a complete clean-up. I stayed within the confines of the mansion keeping meticulous eyes on the books. But also observing Edward. On the third day, he came out of the dungeon carrying Isabella. Immediately I notice the change. Not only is Isabella conscious, she's also looking at Edward with a different set of eyes. Sure the fear is still there, maybe even more so than before. But there is something more. With the fear comes adoration, acceptance and…love.

It was then I realized that Edward has succeeded. Edward has broken Isabella and now she is completely his.

That was when a different envy within me was born. I want what Edward have. Money, power and Isabella.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am so royally fucked!"

I was not a vain person. Never was. My father instilled in me the value of being loyal and humble. And also to be content with what we have. Not to say that being ambitious is a sin. But like I said, envy has it way of perhaps muddling your sensitivity to the point of carelessness and stupidity. And believe you me I crossed that line.

I was so sure that I wouldn't get caught. I was so careful of the money I was skimming from the mob. I made sure that the books were impeccable. I only skimmed through gambling and drug sources since most of these were cash basis. I even did some betting on the side using the mobs resources but using my own capital. The prostitution ring and the online scams were harder because almost all of the transactions there are recorded. But the drug and gambling money were mostly by cash. With the gambling I just make sure that I don't mess around with the bookies. I use my own by knowing which fights are fixed and which equipments were rigged. I wouldn't dare mess with the bookies since I think they have records written with their own blood. The drugs were easier. A pound of cocaine here and there, using dealers that owed me. I was raking it in the first couple of months. And none is the wiser. I had my own network. And my motivation was simple. More money and Isabella. I wanted to have her. I must have her. Of course I know I could never have her. But I have this delusion that if Edward ever grew tired of her, I might just be able to buy her. I was obsessed. I know that now. I want to feel her. Break her and make her my own. Like I said…delusion. The more I observe Edward and Isabella, the more I think that she was more than a slave to Edward. Oh yes there was something more. Nobody messes with what Edward owns. Stupid Riley thought he would get away with a slap on the wrist when he insulted Isabella by tapping her ass. Edward put a bullet in his head in front of us. As an example. Edward may treat Isabella like a whore but she is his whore and nobody touches his property. None of us even dared stare at Isabella longer than we should. Edward is not beyond gouging our eyes out if he even suspects that.

And then I got careless. I started taking greater risk. Skimming larger amounts of money and drugs. I was on a mission and screwed up. I've always thought that I was the only one who understood the books. Serves me right for being a presumptuous moron. I thought I was being so careful. Edward started checking everything himself personally. I once found him in my office alone, staring out the window in deep thoughts. On my table are all the ledgers and worksheets spread out. Stuff I locked in my personal safe. How he managed to open it is beyond me. He then turned and looked at me in the eyes and just stood there. His face never showed any emotions. But his eyes said everything I needed to know. His eyes were screaming at me "GOTCHA!" And then without saying a word, he stepped aside and just walked away, out of my office gently closing the door behind him. I soiled myself literally. I knew I had to get out.

It took me five minutes to pack my personal belongings and I got the hell out of there. My laptop and passport is the only important item I have. I knew there was something wrong when no one stopped me. And as I was pulling out of the driveway, I saw Edward on the balcony with a collared Isabella beside him, her leash in his hand smirking at me. The chase was on. I was the target and I realized that from then on, I will be running for the rest of my life. This was Edward's favorite game after all.

That was when the feds contacted me. How they manage to find me was beyond me. How they found out about my predicament was another mystery. But they did and offered me a chance of a lifetime. My testimony against Edward and I will be given a new life…new name, new face, new everything. I didn't really have a choice since I was running out of options. Edward managed to hack into my Cayman and Swiss accounts and now I don't have a single penny in my name. I've been on the run for a month and it really was starting to get to me. Special Agent Carlisle Cullen was like an angel of mercy. He tracked me and convinced me to testify. Since I left all my records in my office, I'm going to have to testify in court. Agent Cullen is the one who kept me up to date on any progress they had. Everything from the raid of the mansion to the arrest and indictment of Edward and all the big wigs in the organization. I was tempted to ask about Isabella but somehow I was apprehensive about it. Something tells me I shouldn't. That was a mistake.

And then there was the Wonder Twins. My personal babysitters. Agent Alice Brandon and Agent Jasper Whitlock, both of the US Marshal. They work really well together and very good at what they do. I think they are screwing each other but of course that's their personal business. Whatever works for them. This is a high stressed job they have and I wouldn't begrudge them if they want some release. For weeks they move me from one seedy motel to another, never staying in one place for long, never using the same name twice and always using cash. Like I said, they're good. It was them that told me that there is another witness. They wouldn't tell me who the other witness was. For both our protection, they said. Oh well, it's their show.

And then the day of the trial came. I've been on pins and needles ever since I woke up. This is it. The main event. After today, I will disappear. Like I never existed. The final disgrace to my father's legacy. I am so ashamed that it literally is breaking my heart. But my desire to survive is even bigger and stronger than family honor. And maybe, just maybe, I thought foolishly, maybe I could find Isabella and finally fulfill my destiny…with her. And then all of the bullshit that has happened to me would actually make sense and everything would be all worth it.

On our drive to the court house Agent Whitlock informed me that we will be meeting with Agent Cullen and a certain Agent Hale with the other witness in an abandon warehouse outside the city to regroup and give us final instructions. We got to the warehouse before anyone else. While we were waiting Agent Brandon finally disclosed to me the identity of the other witness.

"Hey James, you'll be glad to know that the other witness is Isabella Swan. We found her caged and chained in one of Masen's "playroom". Quoting and unquoting her fingers with obvious disgust in her eyes.

Then she proceed on telling me the details of the plan and on what my participation will be. I couldn't understand half of what she was telling me. All I could think of is the image of Isabella caged and chained and trying to control the enormous hard on I was having. Isabella being a witness is something I didn't expect. Something is missing here. I can't put my fingers on it. It was making me uneasy and I don't like it. Like there is an impending doom looming over us. That was when I heard Agent Whitlock said.

"It was actually Isabella's idea to come here, with the approval of Agent Cullen of course. She was very skittish and needs a little time to compose herself. Can't blame her though. To see that monster again face to face will be a little too much for everyone, especially after the way he treated her." Whitlock ruefully stated.

It was then it hit me. "We have to get out of here! This is a trap!" I shouted as panic coursed through my veins. Isabella will never betray Edward. The control he has on her is unbreakable. That woman will kill if Edward tells her to do so. And will also willingly give her life to please him.

"What the hell is all the shouting about? And by the way, they're here." Brandon announced her head poking through the door.

"It's too late." I whispered. I can feel defeat in my body. My whole life is starting to flash right in front of me. I wanted to run but I was frozen in my place. Could this be really the end? While I was musing and contemplating my own life and death, that was when all hell broke loose. I couldn't make out what was happening. All I could hear were gunshots and yelling. Lots and lots of yelling. And then I was yanked out off of my seat. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't tell which way was up anymore.

Before I knew it. I was on my knees, with hands behind my back and staring at the barrel of a gun. Although it wasn't who I expected it to be. A face I haven't seen since we we're kids…Rose Masen.

"R-r-rose?" I stuttered in confusion.

"It's Rosalie to you, you TRAITOR!" he seethingly announced and lifted her arm towards me. And then darkness came over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle POV

There was chaos everywhere. How the hell did I let this happen? Everything was flawless. From the moment I was informed of James' situation, I was able to convince him to go against Edward Masen. It was almost too perfect to be good. I guess it was. My ace was an unexpected find. Isabella Swan. When we found her in the mansion, I was shocked, even repulsed of what he was doing to her. I recognized her as a missing person from a few months ago. The only child of the Chief of Police from Forks. Good student, good daughter, a real good girl. The typical girl next door. It took me a while to convince her to tell me her story. From the moment she was kidnapped, to when she was sold to Edward Masen, and finally becoming Masen's sex slave. This woman has been through so much, it's heartbreaking.

Everything was set. With the help of my trusted partner Agent Hale, things were suppose to be flawless. On our way to the court room, Isabella or Bella as she preferred, started feeling nauseated. She was trembling. She began panicking. She asked if we could have a stop over before we enter the city to regroup and compose her self. I thought it was a great idea so I agreed. I decided to give the same courtesy to Brandon's and Whitlock's group. On our way to the warehouse, Agent Hale was holding Bella's hands for comfort. I thought it was sweet the way they bonded together and has become really close. Bella really needed a friend right now. Or so I Thought.

When we reached the warehouse, everything just went to hell. We were under fire left and right. I saw Agent Hale taking Bella for cover so I didn't worry about them too much. Before I knew it, there were two guns being pointed at my head. As I was being tied by my own handcuffed I notice the man wearing a sharp suit in front of us. It's him. The devil himself. Edward Anthony Masen. Son of Elizabeth Marie Volturi and Edward Anthony Masen Sr. The evil spawn. I've always dreamt of meeting him face to face. Of course I would have preferred him on his knees and me with a gun. Not the other way around. Not him staring at me with that arrogant smirk all over his face. From the corners of my eyes I can see Brandon, Whitlock and James in the same position as I am. The warehouse was full of armed men. We were completely overpowered. And Then I saw Rose hugging Bella walking towards Masen. The men parted clearing a path for them. As soon as they reached Masen, Bella kneeled in front of him in a submissive position while looking up to him adoringly. Masen stroked the apple of her cheek with a pleased smile and I could hear Bella sigh in contentment. Rose then approached James. James stuttered like a fool and called her name. I was shocked at this. I didn't even know he was acquainted with her. Then Rose angrily called him a traitor and pistol whipped him to unconsciousness. I didn't know what to think.

"You seem so confuse Carlisle." Rose finally acknowledging me and my perplexed expression.

"Allow me to explain Rose." Masen interrupted while helping Bella on her feet. He walked towards me and stared, and then doing the same to Brandon and Whitlock, then back to me. Smiling that evil smile again that gives me the shivers.

"Let me introduce you to my dear sister, Rosalie Masen, or as you know her as Agent Rosalie Hale." Masen finished with a proud smile.

My face must have shown the pain I was feeling of this deception because Masen started laughing and told me to "lighten up".

He then proceeded to explain to me everything about her older sister being their mole in the agency. Of them planting Isabella for us to find. They knew of my dealings with Flannigan thanks to Hale. On how Rose have been feeding Bella instruction of what to do and what to say. It was all a set up. To get to James. And we all fell for it. Bella was the perfect person to do the job. The pity we felt for her situation and adding her innocent looks. We were played. Turned into perfect fools.

James started stirring. They didn't wait for him be completely awaken and prompt him up on his knees violently. Masen expressed his feelings of disappointment towards James and Bella telling him basically to feed James to the worms.

"It pains me that you didn't feel that I am not worthy of your loyalty James. Your father worked so hard for you and your family and look at what you did. Do you want to see real loyalty James?" asked Edward.

He gave his gun to Bella and asked her in his most soothing voice "Isabella my pet, while you are alive they always have a card against me. They know how I love you dearly. Will you end your life to keep me safe?" asked Edward while Bella's look of adoration never faltered.

"If that is your wish Master." Bella answered without batting an eyelash.

"Then do it my Pet. Do it now." Edward commanded.

And without hesitation Bella pointed the gun under her chin and squeezed the trigger. I couldn't help myself and I yelled stop. She kept trying but nothing happened. Tears welled up her eyes and started sobbing hard.

"Master, master please forgive me, I failed you." She cried as she kneeled in front of him and hugging and kissing his feet,

For the second time today I saw that smile on Masen's face. He maybe a monster but deep inside he actually have feelings for Isabella.

"No my Pet. You didn't fail me at all. You showed your loyalty to me without hesitation, and for that I love and adore you even more." Edward proclaimed and then he pulled Bella to her feet and proceeded to kiss her passionately.

"Truly Master?" asked Bella pleadingly while gasping for breathe after the kiss.

"Yes my Pet." Edward cooed.

I couldn't believe my eyes. This is so surreal. I feel like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone. I couldn't help myself with my outburst.

"You monster!" I shouted.

What I didn't expect was Bella's look. She looked at me with so much hatred and passion that I flinched.

"You don't get to call Master that! DON'T YOU DARE!" she yelled and is about to pounce me but was stopped by Masen's arms.

"Now my Pet, control yourself. He will be taken care off soon enough." Masen told her.

"Yes Master." Bella answered with contrition.

"You can make it up to me though." Masen said with that evil look back in his eyes again.

"Yes Master, anything you asked." Bella answered excitedly.

"My Pet, so eager to please her Master." Bella responded with enthusiastic nod. "Very well then….."

"James has disappointed me so much. He broke my heart with his traitorous behavior. He stole and lied not only to me but the entire family. I would love to torture him but because I respect his father so much I think a quick death will suffice. Do you think that's fair my Pet?" asked Masen

"If you think that's best Master." smiled Bella

"Would you mind doing it for me my Pet. Kill James for your Master?" asked Masen while rubbing his lips along Bella's jaw.

"Yes Master. If it will make you happy. I would gladly do it. Anything for you Master." answered Bella with resolve.

Quietly, Edward Masen took the empty gun from Bella's hand and replaced it with a new one.

"Then do it my Love." Masen commanded with a firm face and stoic face.

Without delay Bella pointed the gun on James head and pulled the trigger. No if's or buts. James' blood and brain are scattered all over the place, most of it on me since I was kneeling right beside him.

"Did I do well Master?" asked Bella, eager for Masen's approval.

"Yes my Pet. You were glorious. I've never seen you so beautiful. You my Love are my Angel of Death." Edward Masen cooed…infinitely pleased with his slave's complete submission.

Bella sighed contently against Edward's chest with her arms around his waist. Edward returned her affection with an equally loving embrace. And then he looked at us, me the longest.

"I'm really sorry Agent Cullen. I do not wish to kill you and your colleagues. But I'm sure you could understand the necessities of it. It really is shameful. You are very good with your job. Unfortunately, I am better. Thank you for taking care of my Isabella. She really is precious to me." And then he turn to Rose, "will you take care of them Rose?" He asked his sister with a kind smile. Rose smiled the same adoring smile for his brother and nodded. "Just make it quick sis. They don't deserve to suffer." Edward finished. "Of course." Rose replied. And with that Edward Masen walked away with Isabella in tow.

As I watched them disappear, I took the time to evaluate my life. Suddenly I feel so tired. This job has taken away at least half of my life already. Esme, my first wife left me because of it. My second, Carmen, left me for the same reasons. That's why I've stopped looking for companionship a long time ago. I guess this is the end. I could have accomplished much more. But I know now that's impossible. I have no more time. I heard to pops on my left but chose to ignore it. I have only one regret if I must admit. I regret treating Esme the way I did. She was my first and true love. If only I could have done better. If only…

BANG!

The End


End file.
